Amnesia Christmas Madness
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: It was winter holiday in Konoha but thing doens't seem to be turning their way when suddenly Gaara suffered amnesia. Naruto have to take care of a kid who is stuck in a 13 year old body. Naruto got to know some of Gaara's dark secret that he never tell.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the character.

**Author's note:** This was set 1 year after Sasuke came back to the village. (Ahh, it's such a cliché. I know that everyone tend to do their story after Sasuke come back.) Gaara and his sibling is here for a visit too while I added. Such a cliché and I hope everyone don't mind, okay? I have no other way or reason to put Gaara in this fiction. So bear with me.

**Pandora:** Maybe you will find this story quite boring but just review anyway. Comment or flame, I'll accept.

**Naruto: **Read and enjoy.

**Gaara**(Wearing a panda suit. Cute kills): And don't forget to review.

* * *

It was going to be winter time in Konoha village. Everyone was having that jolly feeling of holiday winter. It wasn't an exception for Naruto as he was looking out of the window; waiting for the snow to start falling. It seems that the snow arrived quite late this year. It was disappointing for Naruto. He wanted to show Sakura the snowman he is going to build.

"KUSO! Why isn't there any snow yet?" Naruto fussed. He realized that his stomach was growling. He realized that it was lunch time. It was time for ramen, he thought. He makes his way through the busy street that is Konoha village. Everyone was busy decorating their houses and shops. The Ichiraku ramen shop was well decorated too.

"Give me a bowl of ramen, please. And make it quick!"

"Alright!" Said the man, while fixing the bowl of ramen for Naruto.

After eating, Naruto jogged joyfully down the street. Then something caught his eyes. It was a pink-colored letter. He looks around to see if anyone was going to pick it up. After a minute, Naruto decided to pick it up and see. Maybe it was for him, or something, or maybe even a secret note revealing a top secret mission. Naruto gave a small smirk when he was unfolding the letter.

"I wonder what it is." He asked himself. His thought was flooded with question suddenly. When he was going to read the content of the letter, he was knock aside by someone. He then looks up to find a familiar crimson haired boy looking down at him angrily and panting heavily.

"Gaara? What…What are you doing, knocking me like that?"

"I need you to give that letter back to me."

"What?! Oh, you mean this. Well though luck. I'm not going to return it back until I have finished reading its content."

"What! Why you little….! Give it back." Gaara exclaimed.

"Who is it from? It smells nice. Must be from a girl or something. This girl must be something to have a boyfriend like you."

"Stop bullshitting. Give it back now."

"Come and catch me if you can." Naruto started running as fast as he can. Gaara followed him from behind. It was hard to run with his gourd on his back. Naruto was going to make a turnaround at the central of the village where the Christmas tree was placed. He then realized that his leg was caught a something. It was sand. He tries to yank it away and so he was freed. The sand then tries to grab Naruto again. Gaara caught something but only this time, it was not Naruto, it was something heavy. He came to realize that his sand was pulling the Christmas tree.

"Oh my God." Naruto shouted. The Christmas tree was going to fall. Everyone flee from the scene. Everything happen to quickly, they couldn't do anything because they were too near to the Christmas tree.

* * *

Naruto woke up to find himself sleeping at the hospital bed. He can't remember what had happen that day, but he can still remember Gaara was chasing him because of that letter. Then it came to him, where is the letter now? And is Gaara here in the hospital with him? He looks around and saw Gaara lying at the hospital bed as well. He is sleeping. That couldn't be. He can't sleep and he is not allowed to. Someone entered the room, and so Naruto faced to the door to see who it is. It was Tsunade.

"What happen to us, Tsunade-baba?"

"STOP CALLING ME BABA. I'm not that old, you know."

"Yeah right. So what just happen to us?"

"You knock over the Christmas tree, dobe." Came a familiar voice. It was Sasuke. Naruto give the boy a 'Get-Away-From-My-Face' look before he look away from the boy.

"And then what, Tsunade-baba? What happen? And why is Gaara sleeping? He's not allowed to sleep, right?"

"Well Naruto-kun, he suffered from coma and I think that his demon is in a coma too."

"WHAT! Shukaku can be in come too. That's ridiculous."

"It won't be ridiculous if he hadn't try to stand there like a log and get hit directly by another large log, like the Christmas tree."

"You mean the Christmas tree fall on to his head? Wow, he has a hard head though."

When Naruto finished his speech, he heard a mumbling coming from Gaara's direction. He is waking up. Naruto went to his bedside and see if he needs any help getting up. Gaara the bolted up from his bed and started to cry. Everyone was surprise. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and that goes for Tsunade too. Gaara cried like an infant.

_"My head hurt. There's a boo-boo on my head."_

"Gaara, you okay, my friend?"

"Ehh, who are you, onichan?"

"Ehh, nande! You don't know who I am?"

"Umm…….You know me?" Gaara asked while wiping his tears away.

"Naruto-kun, I think he was turn back into a kid." Said Tsunade.

"Oh great. Look what you have done Naruto." Sasuke commented.

"What! You mean this is my fault? Cis. I'm going to beat the crap out of you. Sasuke."

"Bring it on, dobe."

They were about to fight each other when a certain sand came and block the two of them. It was Gaara who stopped them.

"Onichan, stop fighting. Fighting will only result to nothing but bloodshed."

"He got a point there, you know." Tsunade agreed. "You two have to learn how to get along. Maybe Gaara here can show you two. And while you added, take care of him as well while I search for my medical book to see I can get a cure for him."

"Oh great, now I'm stuck with this two big babies." Sasuke fussed.

Naruto felt annoyed and then look at Gaara who was now playing with his bed sheet. He tied it around his neck and begins to jump around pretending to be like a superman. He keeps jumping until he knocked Sasuke to the ground. Naruto laughed loudly as this was too amusing. Naruto then thought that, this won't turn as bad as it will be.

****

**_To Be Countinue_**

**

* * *

**

**Pandora:** Maybe you will think this story really sucks. It wasn't going to turn out like this. I thought of changing Gaara into an animal or something but it turn out that I have no suitable animal to turn him into. Hope everyone like it though.


End file.
